


Before You Go

by leonheart2012



Category: LoveLink (Mobile Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming out (kind of), F/M, First Date, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Trans Female Character, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: The story of Jonathan/Albert, but more explicit, and with Abigail as the main character.
Relationships: Albert Bishop/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer; I am not a trans woman. I am trans, but not a woman. So, if anything in here isn't accurate...well, it's kinda supposed to be just porn, but if it's upsetting to you, just let me know and I'll see what I can do to change it.

I’m nervous. I’m pacing around my room. I stand in front of the mirror, checking my make-up.

“You can’t tell, right?” I ask Casey, my best friend, who’s sitting on the bed behind me. “I mean, you can’t-”

“I know what you mean, Abs. No, you can’t tell. You look gorgeous. He’s gonna love you. And if he doesn’t, text me, and I’ll beat him the hell up.”

“He’s in the army. _He’ll_ be the one beating _you_ up. Or _me_.” I breathe out, my whole body shaking. “Why didn’t I tell him before I agreed to this?” I wring my hands together, then smooth them over the green dress that I’m wearing. “I have to cancel. We’re going out to see a movie. This was a bad idea-”

“Abs, stop. Come on, it’s been years since you’ve been out on a date.”

“You know why.” I turn away from him and flop onto my bed. “ _That_ was so terrible.”

“Albert doesn’t seem like _that_ kind of guy, Abs.” He grabs my arm and guides me to a sitting position. His other hand comes up to caress my face. “Look at you. So beautiful. Go out there and knock him dead, gorgeous.”

I take a shaky breath and nod slowly. “Okay.”

The restaurant is half-busy, mostly couples, but a few families. I see Albert sitting at a table in the corner. He waves me over, a warm smile on his face, and I make my way over on shaky legs.

He immediately looks worried. “Are you okay?”

“I...yeah. I mean – no. Albert I...I’m sorry. I have something – I really should have told you before.” I’m on the verge of tears, a lump rising in my throat. I’m terrified.

He leans closer to me and strokes over my hand with his thumb. “What is it? It’s alright. Just take some deep breaths.”

“Albert, I...I’m transgender. I’m...I...I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for? It’s not a fault.” He draws me closer and strokes over my hair, kissing my forehead. “It’s alright. There’s nothing wrong with being transgender.”

After a few minutes, I calm down, but he still holds me, and I sink into his embrace, feeling safe and warm. His neck is right by my lips, and I can’t resist the urge to kiss him there. I feel his eyes flutter closed, hear the soft sigh that slips from his lips.

“Thank you.” I whisper against his skin as I pull back. He lets me go easily and goes back to his seat. We order as if nothing happened, which I’m grateful for, and the conversation returns to things that are more normal; what we’ve been doing this week, what we have planned in the future. And then things start to turn flirty, the way we talked on the app.

Finally, we’re standing and he’s offering for us to go back to his place. I’m feeling aroused, and I desperately want him inside me, so I agree, and he takes my arm, leading me to his car. He even opens the door for me.

 _Romantic_. I take my phone out as he drives and text Casey, telling him that everything’s okay, that Albert didn’t beat me up and that we’re going back to his place.

_Nice, have a good time ;) Tell me EVERYTHING when you get back_

I smile at my phone and promise to do just that. Then, we’re pulling up outside Albert’s house. Well, it’s an apartment complex. He takes me to the elevator, and presses the button to call it down.

As we wait, he shifts uncomfortably, as though he’s not sure if he can touch me or not. So, I lean closer to him, until I’m in his personal space, and his arm comes around my waist. It feels so good to be _touched_ , especially by such a handsome young man, especially after so long of not seeing anyone. Before we can go any further, the elevator doors open, and another couple exits, eyeing us.

“Let’s hurry up to my apartment. I’ll show you just how sexy you are.” He whispers into my hair, and I nod, walking forward into the elevator. He presses the button for his floor. He doesn’t even wait for the doors to close before he kisses me. His lips are chapped, but caress mine wonderfully. I close my eyes and pull him closer, my fingers pushing up into his hair.

His own fingers tangle in my hair, his other hand still wrapped around my waist. The elevator doors glide open, and Albert reluctantly pulls away from me, leading me to his apartment. When we get inside, I’m kind of hoping that Albert will start kissing me again, but he doesn’t. He looks nervous again.

“Albert...” I come closer again, caressing his face. “Kiss me?”

He smiles slowly, and then pulls me in for another kiss. His hands glide down to my ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh. I grind against him in reply.

His breath hitches. “Abigail, I...are you sure? I mean, I want to have sex with you. If you want to.”

“Oh, I want to. Please, show me what you can do, baby.” I say, and he obliges me by lifting me up – which is insanely hot, because no one else has been able to do that before – and takes me to his bedroom, where he lays me on the bed.

“Wait here a moment.” He says, leaving the room for a minute before coming back with a basket. Out of it, he pulls some candles, some matches, a condom and some lubricant. Finally, he puts on some soft music.

I chuckle. “I’ve had sex before, Albert. You don’t need to-”

I gasp as he cups my cheek and kisses me passionately. “You are worth so much more than you think.” He kisses me again. “You should be treated as if every time is your first.” He smooths my hair back from my face, urging me to lie back.

“You don’t have to take anything off if you don’t want to.” He says gently, stroking over my side. I’m amazed at his actions. I’ve never had anyone be so accepting right off the bat, especially not a lover.

“I want to show you everything.” I gasp, sitting up and struggling with the clasp at the back of my dress. Albert gently moves my fingers away, kissing my shoulder as he undoes it, and finally drags the zipper down. It tickles my spine. I shiver, and he wraps his arms around me, thinking me cold.

I relax back into him, and as my dress falls from my shoulders, his hands caress the bare skin, starting high on my chest, then going to cup my small breasts. His lips are searingly hot on my skin as he kisses the back of my neck. I feel the graze of his teeth against my skin.

“So beautiful.” He whispers. His fingers drag over my skin. “So soft.” He turns my head and captures my lips in a kiss. “Perfect.”

I stand, and my dress falls the rest of the way to the floor. I’m wearing black lingerie. I’d hoped it would get to this point, so I had shaved and dressed up for it, but now that I’m here, I feel as though it wouldn’t have mattered what I was wearing under the dress; he would have found me equally as stunning.

He reaches out and runs his fingers over my bare abdomen, beckoning me closer. I step up to him, and he kisses over the skin his fingers just travelled over. Slowly, he moves lower, lower, until he’s mouthing at my sex. It reacts to his lips, his tongue, his warmth.

His eyes search for mine, and ask permission. I nod, and he pulls my underwear down, until I’m naked except for my bra. My sex springs out, very happy to see him, and he greets it with a smile. His mouth closes over me, and he starts giving me head like he’s done it plenty of times before. Maybe he has. He probably has. He’s so sexy; how could he not have?

 _How did I manage to find someone so perfect?_ I ask myself even as my fingers card through his hair.

“Oh, baby.” I moan quietly. “Feels so good.”

He looks up at me through his long, brown lashes, his gorgeous blue eyes staring right into mine. Then, he hollows out his cheeks, sucking on me in the most wonderful way, dragging a moan out of my throat. I feel like my soul is leaving my body. And Albert is right there to catch me.

As my knees buckle, he guides me back onto the mattress, laying me down and climbing over me, kissing every inch of me; my hands, my shoulders, my chest, my neck, all the way down my torso, to my belly and finally, back over my sex, licking at it, stroking it. I close my eyes and allow myself to feel him, to feel his stubble as it rubs against my inner thigh, to feel the silken muscle of his tongue rub over my glans, the sensitive skin lighting with sensation.

I feel so good. I feel so loved and accepted.

Then, he pulls off and comes back up to my face, stroking over my cheek. “How do you want to do this? I’m okay being on the bottom if you want, or I can be on top.”

“Inside me, please, I want you...I want to feel you.”

He kisses me deeply, passionately. My fingers find themselves in his hair again, tugging, scratching, pulling him closer to me.

He pulls back and goes back to the basket, returning with the condoms and lubricant. “I’m not sure if you cleaned yourself…?” He asks.

“I haven’t.” I say, suddenly self-conscious, but he smooths it all away in an instant.

“Don’t worry, I can just use a condom on my hand, then.” He rips the packet of one open and rolls it over his fingers, lubing them up before stroking over my entrance. The chill of the lubricant makes me jump, but I relax as his other hand comes to rest on my leg. “Let me know if it gets uncomfortable, okay?”

I nod, and he takes that as his cue to press one finger inside me. Sighing at the familiar feeling, I allow my head to roll back onto the mattress, spreading my legs to allow him easier access to me. It’s not long before he has another finger inside me, and then another. I’m so relaxed he easily works me up to four fingers.

Then, he pulls them all away, and I whine as I’m left hollow. He shushes me softly and drops his trousers, showing me the bulge of his cock. Reverently, I sit up and run my palm over it, making him hiss and sigh.

“So big...”

It twitches under my hand.

“You like being praised for this massive beast?” I ask seductively as I slowly pull him out, exposing him to the air of the room. “Like people telling you how big your cock is? How thick and hard and long it is?”

He groans, and I take the opportunity to wrap my lips around the head. I wasn’t kidding about it being thick; even just the tip barely fits through my lips. I open my mouth as wide as I can, wondering how I’m going to fit this monster inside me.

His fingers stroke through my hair as I suck as much of his cock as I can, bobbing my head back and forth. Soon, he pulls me off. “As good as that feels, I want us both to feel amazing tonight.”

I nod and get back up onto the mattress, spreading my legs again. He comes between them, joining our lips together as he teases his cock at my entrance.

“Are you sure?” He asks, and at my nod, starts pushing slowly, gently, steadily, into me, until he’s right at the base. His arm snakes under my shoulders and holds me close to him as he whispers soft, sensual things in my ear.

My own arms wrap around him. He kisses my neck, my jaw, my lips, as he slowly starts to move inside me. I try to quiet my moans, but he begs me to let them out, to be as loud as I want to be. On a particularly hard thrust, I’m unable to hold it in any longer. I cry out his name, my fingernails digging into his skin.

His other hand comes to my sex and strokes over it, paying special attention to the head. “I’m so close, baby, but I don’t want to until you do.”

I flush, embarrassed, but I can’t help the pressure building in my groin. The movement of his hand pushes me closer and closer to the edge until I explode over it, moaning loudly, muffling it into his shoulder. I feel him convulse in his own pleasure inside me, into the condom, and smile to myself.

“That was amazing.” I say as he slowly pulls out, disposing of the condom. He helps me to my feet and holds me in a tight embrace for a few moments before kissing my forehead and leading me to the shower, where he gently washes me and takes care of me. We lazily kiss under the hot spray while he caresses my body, and I hit another orgasm as he strokes over my sex.

After we’ve dried off, it’s time for me to go. Reluctantly, I get into his car and allow him to drive me back to my house.

“Here it is.” I say, and we look out at a small, run-down building squeezed between another two exactly like it on either side. “Home sweet home.”

“It does look very sweet, just like you.” He turns my face to him and kisses me again, slowly and sensually. I feel light-headed. He pulls back. His thumb brushes over my bottom lip. “Don’t apologise for being who you are.” He says gently, and my heart flutters. “Remember that.”

“I will.” I say breathlessly. He kisses me again.

“Goodnight, Abigail.”

I reach out and bring him into another kiss. I don’t want to let him go, lest he disappear to who knows where on an assignment. I want him to stay with me. He kisses me back in exactly the same way; like it’ll be the last time we see each other. It scares me. “Good night.”

I hurriedly get out of the car and go back inside. To my empty house. Casey has long since gone home, and I’ve never had any pets to keep me company. To tide myself over to the morning, I wrap myself in my blankets and try to go to sleep.


End file.
